Assassins Three
by Aoi-Arisu
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku raised by Kikyo to become great assassins-"the assassins three." They need to kill 30 ppl to be freed from her. Now their last and final tasks are to kill the 3 phoenixes, will they do it? There's more that meets the eye...R
1. The Task

Disclaimer: Inuyasha he ta de peng you bu shi wo de. (Inuyasha n' gang not mine.)

A/N: You know what? I'm going to write another _NEW_ story since all my other stories are of no good. Lack of reviews. I wanna see which of my three stories that I've been working on so far gets more reviews. So I'm going to try another story for the hell of it! Just to let you know, I am grateful for those of you who have reviewed my other stories. For those of you who haven't, I have no comment. sigh New story, lalalala...who wants to take my AP classes for me? Lolz. Now on with the new story.

= ] ] ] This story is kind of a wuxia (martial arts)/romance/action and drama/I don't know (eliminate the 'I don't know' part). Lolz. So please read and review. Thanks!

=

=

=

Assassins Three

=

=

Chapter 1: The Task

=

Fireworks shone in the skies of Kyoto. Tonight was the grand opening of Kikyo's brothel.

The Shinjitsu no Hana grand opening. And Kikyo was the boss of this special brothel. Tonight

is going to be such a prosperous and rowdy night, every man in town will come here for relaxing,

drinking, and gambling.

"Let's play a game of dice," called out one of the customers. "I bet one thousand silver

pieces." He was Toshio. "Whoever has the highest dice numbers wins!"

"You're on," answered another. "And I bet one thousand two hundred silver pieces!"

They each cup their three dices in the cups and shake them around. Finally, both throw down their

cups on the table and lifted up their cups.

Toshio lifted up his cup and saw three sixes! No one can beat that. When the other

customer lifted up his cup to only find three fives. He lost for sure. Toshio smiled a toothly grin

and grabbed his prize when a angular and petite figure walked down the stairs. It was a woman in

a pink kimono. She walked down the stairs gorganizing all the males at the gambling table.

(A/N: A witch! A witch, I tell you! Lolz. I don't like her. sticks tongue out)

"Kikyo-sama," the prostitutes called out in unison. "How are you?" These prostitutes

were sure giddy, chuckling behind their hands. Kikyo sure raised all those women to make money.

"Fine. Fine," replied a nonchalant Kikyo, waving her fan around. She walked towards

where Toshio was gambling and challenged him to a gamble.

"Oh, if it isn't the great Toshio here in my brothel," Kikyo smiled one of her sexy grins.

"How about I challenge you to a game of gamble?"

Toshio stared at the woman in front of him, lusciously. "Sure, Kikyo-sama. If I win, you

accompany me in your room tonight." Toshio couldn't take his eyes off the sexy Kikyo.

"Deal. And if I_ win_, you will kneel and beg in front of me like a dog!" Kikyo was a

woman of her words. She would never take back her words.

"You have yourself a deal, Kikyo-sama. Get ready to have fun with me tonight!" Toshio

laughed.

"Begin!" Kikyo started, annoyed with this man's slowness. She wasn't going to wait for

him all night. She had other customers, too.

They both began and someone here has a trick up his sleeve. Kikyo could tell. Both shake

their cups and slammed their cups onto the table with a 'thud.' They lift their cups and to Kikyo's

shock, she had three fives! Now Toshio laughed a hysterical laugh. He had won again! And this

time, his prize is Kikyo. He had once again received three sixes! That wasn't supposed to happen.

Whenever Kikyo's at the gamble table, no one can ever beat her.

Toshio, smiled and said, "So Kikyo-sama, how about my treat?"

Kikyo, furious threw the table over and leapt up into the air and towards Toshio. With her

martial arts skill, she casted her sash at Toshio and the sash wrapped tightly around him. Then

with a tug, she pulled the sash to unravel Toshio's clothes, making him naked to the toe except

with some boxers on, to reveal multiple dices on the floor. He was cheating! Kikyo won't allow

such buffons in her brothel. Toshio kneeled himself in front of the great Kikyo, begging for mercy,

while Kikyo summoned two of her men to take him away.

"Alright, alright," Kikyo clapped. "Let's continue with the celebration of the grand

opening of Shinjitsu no Hana. With that, she left for her bedroom chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, a notorious damiyo by the name of Tatsukira Tokinu, dropped by the brothel

for some dinner. He was a great martial artist known by many brigands. Body guards everywhere

accompanied Tatsukira's side. A scrawny-looking Inuyasha wearing a bandana around his head

and an apron, entered the room where the damiyo was seated, handing him some menus.

"You!" Tatsukira pointed at Inuyasha, "cook! What do you have for me? Bring your best

dishes!"

"Hai!" bowed Inuyasha, acting very chirping and callow. He left the room and got ready.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha returned with four of his best dishes. He laid down the

dishes and bowed for the damiyo to commence eating. What the damiyo didn't know was that

the food was poisoned. He happily swallowed down the food when suddenly the poison began to take effect.

"Argh!" the damiyo grabbed his throat, gasping for air. "Who are you!?" he demanded, his

finger pointing at Inuyasha. "Guards!" he yelled.

The guards quickly charged at Inuyasha with their swords. It was no use. They were no

match for Inuyasha's quick speed and dexterity. Inuyasha leapt up on the table and grabbed a

short knife from behind a painting on the wall and slashed all the throats of the guards. 'Thud.'

Each body fell to the floor with one hit. Now it was Tatsukira Tokinu's turn. Inuyasha quickly

approached the damiyo, devoid of expression and plunged the knife into the damiyo's throat.

"W-who are y-you?" the damiyo stuttered, shocked to be killed by a puny cook!

"I'm an assassin. And I was paid to kill you. That is all you need to know, " Inuyasha

replied, his eyes very cold and expressionless, and pulled the knife right out. Blood gushed

everywhere. And now Inuyasha's hands were all bloody.

Inuyasha quickly walked out of the room and went into his bedroom and got himself a

bask of water. He needed water to cleanse out the blood. However many times he washed, he

couldn't wash the blood out of his hands. Even though there was no blood present on his hands,

he still felt dirty.

"Brother," someone called from afar. It was Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, you can't wash the

blood away from your hands, ever." Sesshoumaru lived in this brothel along with Inuyasha and

Miroku. "Once you start killing, you can never wash away the blood."

"Sesshoumaru, I know," Inuyasha said quietly. " I don't think I can do this any longer.

We've been killing and killing powerful martial artists ever since we were very young. I don't

know how Kikyo-sama can stand all this."

"Remeber, Inuyasha. It was Kikyo-sama who raised us all. If it weren't for her— me, you,

and Miroku would be now on the streets, dying of starvation. She choose the best three out from

the orphanage—us. We owe it all to her." Sesshoumaru lectured on and on about how Kikyo

raised them.

"I know. I know, Sesshoumaru. And I owe her a great debt of gratitude. I can never

forget that," Inuyasha replied. "Kikyo-sama gets paid huge amount from other great lords to

assassinate these great martial artists of Kyoto. And she raised us—to kill them for her." Inuyasha

sat down on a chair, exhausted.

"Brother, _this _is our job. Our job is to kill. To kill as much as possible. We are asssassins,

and don't you ever forget it."

Inuyasha sighed and took off the bandana off his head to reveal fuzzy dog ears. "I know."

"Oh, yea. Have you seen Miroku anywhere? He's supposed to be doing his job!" Inuyasha

asked, looking around for any signs of Miroku.

"Don't bother looking for Miroku. You won't find him here, Inuyasha. He's out there in

the open, flirting with women." Sesshoumaru pointed out their window.

"That stupid Miroku. When Kikyo-sama finds out that he is shirking his job, she will sure

give him a good spanking." Inuyasha laughed at the sight of what would happen if Kikyo-sama

found Miroku not doing his job. This had happened before.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A female's voice was heard. It was Kikyo.

And she was furious. 'SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!' That was the loudest slap Inuyasha and

Sesshoumaru ever heard from Kikyo. Oh boy, Miroku got his ass busted.

Suddenly, Miroku slumped into Inuyasha's room, his hand holding his red cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, "Kikyo-sama wants to see you. It's another job."

Inuyasha just nodded and said, "first, let me change out of these bloody clothes." With

that, he signaled Miroku to inform Kikyo.

After five minutes, Inuyasha changed into his red haori and walked into Kikyo's bed

chamber. Kikyo was sitting there waiting for him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled, "how was it?"

"The job went well, Kikyo-sama. It was a success." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, I have another job for you. I've been told that you must kill another martial

artist tonight and another person."

"Who are they?" Inuyasha, quirked an eyebrow.

"Kocchi Tanaki.and his son."

"What is his weakness?"

"It is said that Kocchi uses a large knife to fight. He is quick with his knife and those who

aren't quick enough get the blow. Kocchi's weakness is the inability to fight in the dark. His son

doesn't know any martial arts. You can get rid of him easily—

"You still want me to kill someone without any skills in fighting?"

"I doubt that you will have any trouble killing them for me, Inuyasha."

"Alright, I will prepare right away," Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kikyo called. She walked close to Inuyasha and reached down to touch

his hand. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said seductively, "stay with me for a while. I've made you your

favorite dishes tonight."

"Kikyo-sama...I have to...go."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo lunged her arms around Inuyasha's waist, pleading him to not leave.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kikyo questioned, leaning onto his back.

"Kikyo-sama. I can't."

"Why can't you just think of me as a regular woman? Don't you love me?" Kikyo was on the verge of tears.

"I do, but I just can't, Kikyo-sama. I love you _only_ as my older sister, my savior, but not

like that. Never like that." Inuyasha shook his head and pried Kikyo's hands off his waist. He

loved Kikyo a lot, but only as a sister and nothing else.

"Remember, Inuyasha. You owe me." Kikyo glared at Inuyasha with bitter cold eyes.

"I remember, Kikyo-sama. That is something I can never forget. I am forever in your debt.

I will leave, now that you are done informing me with the facts." Inuyasha turned his head and

walked out of the room and prepared himself.

"Inuyasha! Leave, if that's what you want! Hmph!" Kikyo stomped to her chair and

slumped there, enraged by Inuyasha's stubborness.

Just then Sesshoumaru entered the room. He walked over to Kikyo's table. "Kikyo-sama.

Here is today's bill," said Sesshoumaru as he handed her the bill book.

Kikyo looked up at Sesshoumaru and grabbed the bill book. She looked at it and tossed

across the floor.

"Eh?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo with a question on his face.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kikyo cooed into Sesshoumaru's neck, seductively. She then brushed

her palm against Sesshoumaru's chest. "Sesshoumaru, stay with me tonight, please?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, devoid of expression, and pushed Kikyo away from him gently.

"I...Kikyo-sama, I refuse to sleep with you when all you think about is Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru

walked away nonchalantly and gently closed Kikyo's door.

"Hmph!" exclaimed Kikyo. She failed. She failed to get the hearts of not only Inuyasha but

also Sesshoumaru! No man has ever refused her. When men see her, they lust for her. But these

two stubborn brothers declined her. Argh! How frustrating!

* * *

Inuyasha lurked in the shadows, ready to strike. He stood behind the doors and looked

into the window to find Kocchi Tanaki.sitting in his room reading a novel.

"Since you're already here. Show yourself," called out Kocchi from his room. He already

sensed Inuyasha's presence before Inuyasha even neared his window.

"I was going to reveal myself," answered Inuyasha, yawning recklessly into his hand.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kocchi said, putting down his novel and stood

up. Kocchi looked at he so-called amateur standing in his doorway.

"Some say your talents of handling a mammoth knife is incredible. They say you are

indeed fast. I want _to see_ how fast you are compared to my dagger," Inuyasha smirked at Kocchi.

"Too bad for those who have challenged me, never lived to tell the tale," laughed Kocchi.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaa!" Inuyasha charged forward with his dagger straight towards Kocchi.

Kocchi, fortunately, jumped into the air and grabbed his knife that was perched on the back of the

painting on the wall.

Then Inuyasha, purposely, blew out the candle that was lit a minute ago. Now Kocchi was

double alarmed. He couldn't see his attacker. Kocchi was weak and defenseless in the dark.

"You see," Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, "I am well trained to fight in the dark while __

_you're not_!" With that, Inuyasha charged swiftly towards Kocchi Tanaki. And the dagger went

straight towards Kocchi's throat. Bingo!

"W-why?!" Blood gushed out from Kocchi's mouth. "A-am I defeated by an amateur?!"

"Because...I am an assassin, that's why," grinned Inuyasha as he pulled the dagger from

Kocchi's throat.

"Father!" a silhouette called, appeared to be leaning on the door. It was Kocchi's son.

Inuyasha, capriciously plunged his dagger into the son's chest even with the door closed. A direct

hit. The door then opened to reveal a little boy! That little boy was standing on a chair when the

incident occured.

'Oh my God!' screamed Inuyasha frantically in his mind. 'How can this be? I just killed a

boy! What have I done?' Inuyasha was hugging the boy close to his chest, trying to wake the

boy. It was no use. The boy was deceased.

A figure in black hid in the bushes. When it saw that Kocchi Tanaki was already dead, it

turned to leave, but unfortunately, stepped on some leaves. A soft crunching noise was heard by

Inuyasha.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha called, dropping the boy and stood up. He saw a figure

retreating in the dark shadows. The figure was dressed in black from head to toe, except two eyes

were present, had leapt onto the roof and he was going to follow it no matter what.

Inuyasha quickly followed the figure onto the roof. They fought a hand-to-hand combat

for a while when the figure threw some powder at Inuyasha, causing him to back up a few steps.

Inuyasha leaned forward and tried to grab the figure, but instead ripped something from the

figure's waist belt. It was a piece of jade carving. It was a phoenix. The figure took the chance to

flee when it noticed Inuyasha distracted.

* * *

Inuyasha left the Tanaki residence and went back to the brothel. He charged furiously into

Kikyo's bedroom without knocking. "Kikyo-sama!" Inuyasha shouted, enraged. "Kikyo-sama!

How could you! How could you let me kill a boy? A little boy who was only seven years old!"

Inuyasha shook with anger. "Seven years old!" Inuyasha began to shake Kikyo by the shoulders.

"Hmm..." Kikyo, pretended to hear nothing, pried off Inuyasha's hands off her. She

walked the other way, away from his direction.

"Kikyo-sama!" Inuyasha demanded an answer.

"Oh, _stop _your complaining. It's not that you never killed anyone before," replied Kikyo, calmly.

"But how_ could you_ ask me to kill a defenseless seven- year-old?!"

"You never asked, so don't complain to me," Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "And

besides, ten years later, this boy will turn seventeen. If you don't kill him now, he will come to kill

you in the future, ne? You know that, don't you?"

"So, drop this drivel and go to bed. You've had a hard night and you need to rest," Kikyo

said, dismissing Inuyasha. "Tomorrow, inform Sesshoumaru and Miroku to come report to me

first thing in the morning. You come as well. Don't you forget."

"Hai..."

"Now, leave." Kikyo repeated again. Tomorrow she'll have the greatest task for all three

of them. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku will have to be ready. They will have the hardest

task of their lives.

* * *

=

=

=

=

=

=

=

o

o

o

' { { { { Beware the fish's wrath! It's bubbles will kill you. Lolz.

A/N: Sooooooooooo what did you guys think? Is this good? Do you want more chapters? If so,

REVIEW! I need reviews!. Arigatou! Anyone can review, I'll even accept flames! Lolz. This story will get good in future chapters, so review.


	2. Step 1 of Mission

1**Disclaimer:** I...don't...own...Inuyasha....

**A/N:** Thank you! Arigatou gozaimasu! Muchas gracias! Merci! Shie shie! I love you, reviewers! Thank you for all those of you who reviewed my 1st chapter of this story and liked it! Wow! You are so sugoi-na! I WANT WEISS KREUZ GLUHEN EPISODES 7-13. Does anyone know where to get the rest of Weiss Kreuz Gluhen eps.? The XenonFansubbers no longer put up their WKG eps. for download. If anyone of you know where to get them, plz email me at: I need to finish downloading WKG eps. And I don't want to download them from Kazaa or Napster or WinX or whatever. I want to know some bitorrent sites that have Weiss Kreuz Gluhen eps. If you guys know where to get them, plz tell me. sigh Now since D.N.Angel the anime is licensed, the fansubbers no longer have the D.N.Angel eps. available. Darn! I'm always late when it comes to downloading. mutters some swears at the computer Now on with Chapter 2: Step 1 of Mission. Remember, REVIEW! Your reviews mean everything to me. Thanks!

Assassins Three

Chapter 2: Step 1 of Mission

Sun shone into the brothel. Bright sunlight slowly found its way towards Inuyasha's bedroom. Before you know it, Inuyasha was wide awake.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha rubbed his tired eyes while yawning at the same time. Last night's tasks were exhausting him. Just then he remembered Kikyo's command—to report to her with Sesshoumaru and Miroku first thing in the morning. Inuyasha slipped out of bed quickly and pulled on his red haori, stretching a little and flexing his claws.

_'Must go next doors to wake up Sesshoumaru and Miroku and tell them,'_ sighed Inuyasha to himself. He was way too tired to wake up his so-called brothers, but he had no choice. He had to wake them up soon before Kikyo started to have anger managements. Then Inuyasha trotted up to Sesshoumaru's door and knocked lightly, "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, get up! Kikyo-sama wants to see us!" Inuyasha hollered, loudly without knowing it was loud.

"Already up!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the back of his room. You could hear clothes shuffling and you know Sesshoumaru was ready. Inuyasha's onii-san opened the door to find Inuyasha leaning on the wall, hands crossed his chest. "Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with a question. He had never seen his brother so calm before. Something must have happened to him last night.

"W-what?" Inuyasha looked around to find Sesshoumaru staring at him. "Did you say something, Sess?"

"Oh, nothing," Sesshoumaru replied, nonchalantly. "We have to go wake up the bouzo who is still busy laying in bed. He's probably—

Miroku's door opened. Miroku glared at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and said, "Hey, I heard you already! Too bad but I'm already up!"

"Oh?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were still daydreaming about pretty women or something."

"Hey!" Miroku whined, "you woke me up with your hollering at Sesshoumaru's door. Inuyasha, what's gotten into you? You never seem to yell through a closed door? Did something happened last night that you would like to share with us?" Miroku grinned a lecherous grin.

"Oi! It's nothing like that! I would never lower myself like you, Miroku," Inuyasha replied defensively.

"Whatever," muttered Miroku, "didn't you say Kikyo-sama wants to see us or something of that sort?"

"Yea, let's go." Inuyasha led them the way to Kikyo's bedchamber.

There was a soft knock on Kikyo's door. "Come in," answered Kikyo, who was still fixing her hair.

Then entered the three orphaned boys she raised. Standing in front of her door were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They were now all grown up. Sesshoumaru, now twenty-two years old and Inuyasha, now twenty and Miroku also twenty. They were three orphaned boys—a youkai and a hanyou and a boy found in the orphanage. Kikyo remembered that at that time, she was only fifteen years old. She was all alone in the world until she met eight-year-old Sesshoumaru and six-year-old Inuyasha and Miroku. She found these poor boys in the orphanage and thought she would raise them herself. Since she was poor at that time and didn't have the money to buy those boys, the only way was to sleep with the boss of the orphanage. Kikyo was able to survive and live today was credited all to her ability to seduce rich men. The feeble fifteen- year-old Kikyo was able to become a good martial artist because she bedded with all the evil martial artists. By sleeping with them, she was able to trick them into teaching her some of their techniques. After learning from them, she would, of course, kill them. Food, clothing, and money was all received by seducing men. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all knew it. They now all owe a great debt of gratitude. Kikyo gave her body to so many men just in order to raise the three of them. They owe it all to her. And Kikyo was proud of them. She trained them well—they are the best assassins in Kyoto.

"Kikyo-sama, you said you wanted to see us?" asked Sesshoumaru, interrupting Kikyo's flashback.

"Oh, yes," Kikyo started. "I wanted to tell you boys that your missions' almost complete. You've all helped me kill all the great martial artists of Kyoto. You all know that you've all killed your twenty-ninth victim, ne?"

"Yes," replied the three, nodding their heads.

"Kikyo-sama, you once told us that if we each kill thirty great martial artists, you will set us free," Miroku stated, staring at Kikyo with determined eyes.

"Yes, I did," Kikyo answered. "I did say that and now your thirtieth victims are coming up. Listen well, this time someone very rich paid me a vast amount of money to send you boys to kill them?" Kikyo was looking at her nails. She was not going to let the boys off so easily.

"Kill who?" Inuyasha asked, very excited. He just wanted to know the person he was going to kill and get it over with. He couldn't wait to be free. Free from Kikyo even though she sacrificed herself to raise him.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru both thought the same thing. They just couldn't wait to live a normal life. A life without Kikyo.

"Someone told me to send you boys to kill three women for me," Kikyo said, crossing her fingers hoping that the boys would gladly accept the mission. If they don't Kikyo would surely be killed. She needed the money. Her avarice had gotten the best of her.

"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru, and Miroku said in unison. They couldn't believe their ears. Their ears must by deceiving them for they were so sure that they heard Kikyo said to kill three "women." Inuyasha was the only one who remained silent.

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku, a little shocked. Sure, he had killed a lot of martial artists but all of them were men!

"How can we, kill three women?" questioned Sesshoumaru. An assassin, of course, that was what he was and still is, but he refuse to kill a woman! That is against his morals and values.

Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha for some support, but instead Inuyasha asked, "who are they? What are their weaknesses?"

'_Eh_?' thought Sesshoumaru, '_what is wrong with my brother_?' He was sure that Inuyasha would refuse this mission.

"Kikyo-sama..." continued Inuyasha. "We would like to know who our thirtieth victims, don't we?" Inuyasha eyed the other two.

"Uh, sure," replied the two, remaining silent.

"Oh, good," smiled Kikyo. She was satisfied that her three boys agreed to this issue. "These three women are considered the three phoenixes. They...I'll have to say...have no weaknesses. They are a little different from your other victims. These three phoenixes... you will have to find a way to get rid of them for they are our greatest enemy. I've did some research on them and I found out something that might interest you boys."

"What did you find out, Kikyo-sama," Sesshoumaru replied, calmly and bored at the same time..

"I found out that their parents were the ones who murdered all your parents at birth, therefore, resulting you boys to be in an orphanage. So you must vanquish them for sure." Kikyo grinned when she saw those pairs of innocent eyes replaced by dark and eerie eyes that were full of anger and hatred. There was a sudden change in mood and atmosphere. Anger filled the air. And Kikyo was pleased. Very pleased. She found out their weak points.

The three boys now focus all their minds on Kikyo. All three wanted to know more about the three phoenixes for if these girls' parents killed were already dead, they will avenge their parents by killing _them_—the precious phoenixes.

"Alright then, it's all settled, boys," Kikyo clapped her hands to get the boys' attention. "I will tell you that these girls possess weapons that are totally different from the weapons your previous victims used. The oldest among the three phoenixes, her name is Kagome. She wields a katana and as well as a bow and arrows. You have to watch out for her arrows because they can purify anyone of you to dust, if not careful. The second phoenix is called Sango, her specialty is with a boomerang. "This is_ not_ a small boomerang, Miroku..." said Kikyo when she saw Miroku chortling. "If not careful, this boomerang can split your head in half! And the last but least, the youngest of the baby phoenixes is Rin. She is specialized in using daggers. Her flying daggers are as swift as your agility, Sesshoumaru. And...if you want to know their ages, I'll tell you. Kagome is nineteen, Sango is also nineteen, and Rin is eighteen. Just to let you boys know that these girls are not biologically related. They are all cousins. So you boys now can take your pick. I'm not going to choose for you. Choose your victim wisely, for the one you choose is the one you will have to kill." Kikyo darted her eyes back and forth at her boys. '_Now this will prove how good they are!_' _They better kill those filthy girls for me, or else!_

"Kikyo-sama, we have decided," answered Inuyasha with a grin on his face. He turned to let Sesshoumaru speak first. Sesshoumaru stepped foreward and said with much bitterness, "Rin is my victim. I'm going to kill the baby of the family fast and easy."Miroku laughed at that remark. He couldn't believe that the great Sesshoumaru was getting the youngest victim.Mighty Sesshoumaru was going to kill the youngest phoenix among them all.That was something different. He was so sure that Sesshoumaru would go for the oldest phoenix. He wanted to see Sesshoumaru get fried by Kagome's arrows.

Next, Inuyasha took his turn. "I'm going to have some _fun_ with Kagome. I wanna see how her arrows are powerful against a hanyou like me," smirked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took one glance at his brother and rolled his eyes at him. Inuyasha was sure going to have fun with his prey.

Last to report was Miroku. Guess who he chose? Sango, of course. "Sango's my last victim," smiled Miroku. "I'm gonna challenge her so-called boomerang. I bet it's no match for my sword and staff." There goes Miroku's blabbing again. He's going to blab on and on and on, but fortunately, Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kikyo-sama, what's your plan? How do we get into their palace?" interrogated Inuyasha. There was no waythey could get into the palace without any plan.

"Easy. These pixies live in that palace on their own with no guards and no tight security. It's all themselves and some maids and servants. Since now that I've heard they want to hire some male servants to serve as body guards. Aren't we lucky?" Kikyo giggled behind her fan. "Just what they needed, body guards, and you boys are going to enter the palace asking to serve as body guards. That way you can get close to them and when you find the time, kill them. Hear this, you boys are only given two months, understood? I give you only two months and don't you fail me."

"Yes, Kikyo-sama. We will not fail you," answered Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku as they bowed to leave. They were going to prepare right now and go into their so-called palace.

"Just be careful, Inuyasah," Kikyo called out on her way. Inuyasha mustn't get hurt. It's not she didn't care for Sesshoumaru and Miroku, but they're just not her type.

"..." Inuyasha remained silent when the other two gave him a queer look. Both Sesshoumaru and Miroku knew from the beginning that Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha. Ever since Inuyasha reached adolescence at age sixteen. At age sixteen, Inuyasha was very handsome and Kikyo was always drooling at the sight of him! Inuyasha now at age twenty, was of course the age to get married. Now Kikyo was thirty, a little bit too old for Inuyasha. Sometimes, Miroku even wonder 'what didKikyo see in Inuyasha?'

All three walked in silence until they reached their individual bedchambers. They walked in and got dressed in commoner's clothing and prepared their weapons and anything else they would need on this mission. Finally. Their last mission. If they complete it early, they will get to depart from this brothel forever. Because after killing thirty people, their debt was paid. Their debt is paid by killing powerful martial artists. After this, they will earn their freedom. Freedom at last. Then will they be able to get away from Kikyo. But what they don't know is that Kikyo won't let them off the hook so easily. (A/N: Surprises! Surprises! You never know what Kikyo's up to.)

Back in Inuyasha's room, we see Inuyasha packing his small dagger and along with Tetsuaiga. He packed his garb—his fire-rat haori, the one Kikyo once stole from a very powerful inu-youkai while spending some time in the palace. She fled before he could ever catch her. Inuyasha was sure to get rid of Kagome, no matter how hard it is.

In Sesshoumaru's room, silent Sesshoumaru is also packing his belongings, very carefully. He dropped in his Toujikin, a blade that Kikyo also stole from the palace of an inu-youkai. She almost got herself killed just getting that blade. This was something Sesshoumaru could never forget. He will kill Rin if it is the last thing he do.

While in Miroku's room, well, what do we see? Miroku...well...he is daydreaming about getting Sango to sleep with him before killing her. That's one weird assassin, thinking about something like that before the mission even started. 'Boink!' Something flew at his head. Miroku looked up from his daydream. It was a shoe. It had belonged to Inuyasha. In fact, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were standing out in front of his door with their hands on their hips. They were glaring coldly at him. They were tired of Miroku's hentai thoughts. Just by looking at this bouzo's face, you can tell what the hell his is thinking!

"Oi! Miroku, get that disgusting grin off your face before I claw it out," Inuyasha glared, flexing his sharp claws at Miroku for emphasis. Then Inuyasha walked over to Miroku to grab back his shoe. After he put back on his shoe, Sesshoumaru intervened.

"_Children,_" Sesshoumaru began slowly as if talking to two-year-olds, "if you both are done with your silly staring contest, we can leave!" Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. Kids these days! If they weren't going to get on the move, he was going to leave without them. And they have to get the palace before dusk.

"Oi!"

"Hey!"

"Sesshoumaru! You're just as old as us, you know!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Well... maybe not, I think you've turned into an old man or something!" Laughter could be heard in the background.

"You're only twenty-two. In case you haven't noticed, you _are_ only two years older than us!" added Miroku, putting two fingers up in front of Sesshoumaru's face. "Two years!

Sesshoumaru said nothing but growled. Little kids! "LET'S GO!" Sesshoumaru hollered at the two as he flung his hands in the air. Man, were they slow today. And it's nearly dusk!

"We're out! We're out!" Inuyasha fled from the doors followed by Miroku. They both were speedy-gonzales! Now it was Sesshoumaru who lagged behind.

**A/N:** Hihi! How did you guys like this chapter? Please review! I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry. Gomen! But if you review enough, I'll make sure the next chapter is extra long. So stay tuned. And review! Arigatou!


End file.
